The invention relates to the technical field of garden furniture and, more particularly, swing hammocks.
Swing hammocks that allow two or three persons, or sometimes more, to rest and relax are widely used as part of the amenities in gardens, parks or rest areas.
Known swing hammocks as shown in FIG. 1 are made from bracing generally comprising two triangular-shaped side frames joined at their top which can accommodate a hinged, orientable cover covered with fabric. Struts link the frames to afford stability.
A swing hammock designed in this way accommodates bracing forming a seat capable of being fitted with cushions or other padded furnishings. This bracing may be made of one or two parts with a back rest part and a seat part. The back rest part is generally in a plane inclined of the order of 100.degree. to 120.degree. with respect to the plane of the seat in order to make it comfortable for the user(s).
The position of the back rest part may sometimes be slightly adjustable with respect to the plane of the seat thanks to, for example, means of the small chain and link shaft type allowing appropriate variation as required.
This type of swing hammock nevertheless has disadvantages, particularly when it is stored and because of its overall dimensions. When it is not in use and stored in garages or other similar locations, this type of swing hammock is cumbersome. In addition, users tend to regard the seating area as a makeshift additional storage area for a very wide range of articles and there is therefore a significant risk of dirtying the fabric cover which can adversely affect the appearance and therefore the attractiveness of the swing hammock.
It has also been observed that such swing hammocks can only be moved by the efforts of two persons given the overall dimensions of the hammock assembly. For this reason, users permanently leave swing hammocks in environments that may be harmful to their quality and attractiveness. Humidity, rain and wind borne plant matter are sources of contamination, and fungal growth and colour fading are factors which diminish the attractiveness of such garden furniture.